Chocolate
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Ichigo tersadar dari tidurnya, namun ada sisa coklat yang menempel pada giginya. Rukia dan Hichigo pun terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Time-line menjelang Valentine yang amat sangat masih lama!


Dengan amat sangat bangga aku umumkan bahwa…

BLEACH ADALAH MILIK TITE KUBO!!!

Aku cuma punya selembar hasil UTS kimia bernila 22,2 dengan selembar lagi hasil remednya yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan bernila 0!!! Wahahaha, bikin telur ceplok yuk?

Guru-ku cayank…. Rui boleh pindah ke jurusan sastra nggak? Hueeee… masak tahun depan ada jurusan sastra, tapi Rui nggak bias masuk T-T

Dan Rui ucapkan pada Taufik Sensei rasa terimakasih karena memberikan soal UTS yang lebih mirip soal anak TK karena Cuma perlu nyocokin gambar dengan , jebakan pun tak ada (Curhat + Disclaimer)

*.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

Ichigo terduduk tenang di mejanya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan yang diberikan dan berusaha menjerat penjelasan itu dalam otak erat-erat.

Terkadang bola mata coklatnya melirik ke arah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mata violet milik gadis itu setengah terbuka. Menunjukkan betapa mengantuknya sang pemilik. Dalam fikiran Ichigo mulai bertanya-tanya akan hal yang di lakukan oleh Rukia hingga gadis itu terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sensei yang mengajar mempersilahkan mereka untuk keluar kelas sementara beliau pergi menuju ruang para staf pengajar.

Setelah beberapa perdebatan dengan Keigo dan Mizuiro berakhir, kelas menjadi sepi. Meninggalkan dua orang insan berbeda kelamin.

Ichigo membalikkan kursi yang ada di depan meja Rukia. Gadis itu tengah merebahkan kepalanya dengan berbantalkan kedua tangan yang saling melipat. Pandangan sayu ia arahkan ke arah jendela kaca yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

"Oi, Rukia. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Dipandanginnya terus wajah gadis shinigami itu. Perlahan Rukia berpaling dan menatap Ichigo. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah manisnya.

'DUAK!'

"Adududuh," rintih Ichigo begitu Rukia menendang lututnya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau akan tahu valentine nanti. Cek saja Inner World mu," ucap Rukia yang kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Menutup matanya untuk menuju dunia alam bawah sadar. Mencoba menemui sang penguasa mimpi. Membiarkan Ichigo menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Apa hubungannya Inner World ku dengan Valentine minggu depan sih?" gumam Ichigo pelan.

*.*

Hichigo duduk di salah satu jendela yang ada di dalam Inner World Ichigo. Membolak-balik sebuah buku dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Zangetsu yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Memikirkan tingkah aneh Hichigo belakangan ini yang suka mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo saat sang pemilik tengah tertidur lelap.

Bila perkiraanya benar saat ini di dunia nyata jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan biasanya Ichigo tertidur pulas.

Zangetsu memandangi Hichigo saat ia mulai menimbulkan gerak gerik aneh.  
Arak-arakan awan putih berjalan semakin cepat. Hichigo menutup buku yang ada di tangannya. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah putihnya. Ia menghilang, berganti dengan sosok Ichigo yang tertidur pulas.

Zangetsu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Membangunkan Ichigo atau membiarkan Hichigo menggunakan tubuh pemiliknya lagi malam ini.

"Apa yang tengah kau rencanakan, Hichigo," ucap Zangetsu pelan. Dipandanginya arak-arakan awan putih tiada henti. "Semoga kau tak terlibat masalah," matanya tertutup. Merasakan belaian angin yang terus bertiup.

Zanpakutou tersebut berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya. Membuka sebuah jendela yang terhubung dengan sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah.

Ichigo sudah berada dalam gendongannya. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati ia rebahkan pemiliknya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya meneduh saat Ichigo memeluk tangan kanannya.

"Hum, mungkin ini rasanya kalau Hichigo memelukku," gumamnya dalam hati.

*.*

"Coklat?" gumam Ichigo bingung. Dipandanginya pantulan akan dirinya di cermin. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menampakkan susunan gigi yang tampak putih dengan noda coklat.

Ichigo mengingat-ingat kapan ia memakan coklat. Tapi ingatannya tak merekam satupun hal mengenai makan coklat sebelum tidur tanpa menggosok gigi.

"ICHIGO! AYO CEPAT!" pekik Rukia lantang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak Rukia tertangkap basah tengah membicarakan pekerjaan shinigami oleh Yuzu dan Karin. Tepat saat berada di kamar bersama Ichigo.

Setelah berbagai macam kebohongan dan kebodohan dari Isshin, Rukia diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah Ichigo dengan kamar yang berbeda.

Tentu saja Isshin selalu menanyakan hal aneh yang tak masuk akal, "kapan kalian akan membuatkan cucu?"

Dan setiap kali Isshin menanyakan itu maka jumlah korban yang masuk kliniknya bertambah. Alasannya? Karena Rukia akan mengambil wujud shinigami dan memukuli orang pertama yang dia lihat di jalan.

"Iya, iya. Sabar dikit kek," jawab Ichigo malas-malasan. Bergegas ia membersihkan giginya dari sisa coklat.

Setelah sarapan pagi yang menggunakan BGM suara kebodohan Isshin, keduanya berangkat.

Perjalanan terasa sepi tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Cuma bingung, beberapa hari ini ada sisa coklat di mulutku. Padahal aku tidak ingat pernah makan coklat belakangan ini."

"Oh, itu. Itu cuma persiapan valentine kok."

"Eh?"

"Hehe, enam hari lagi kau tahu kok."

Ichigo memandang punggung Rukia yang berlari di hadapannya. Sekilas ia melihat terlukis semburat merah muda yang terpadu dengan senyum di wajah Rukia. Digaruknya bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Sebaiknya nanti aku tanya pada Hichigo," gumam Ichigo pelan. Kakinya melangkah lagi. Berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang tertutup tepat setelah ia melewatinya.

'Untung tidak telat,' runtuk Ichigo dalam hati.

*.*

'BUM!'

Terdengar suara ledakan dibarengi dengan kepulan asap kelabu dari sebuah jendela yang terhubung dengan ruang dapur.

Zangetsu terjaga dari tidurnya, bola matanya membulat lebar. Menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"HICHIGO! KAU TIDAK APA-APA!?" pekiknya lantang sembari membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Berharap kepulan asap yang berkumpul di ruangan hilang, menampakkan sosok putih yang dikhawatirkannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk," hanya suara itu yang terdengar. Zangetsu tanpa pikir panjang menerobos kepulan asap. Tidak lama kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa Hichigo yang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi bridal style.

Ia terduduk lemas dengan Hichigo yang di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan yang terbalut mantel hitam miliknya melilit tubuh Hichigo. Menenggelamkan tubuh Hollow itu dalam dekapannya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Hichigo yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

*.*

"Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla!" ceracau Ichigo tidak jelas sembari menaik turunkan tangannya. Bola mata coklatnya membulat sempurna. Belum ada satu menit ia masuk ke dalam Inner World-nya. Tapi Zangetsu sudah memberikan penampilan yang amat sangat tidak biasa baginya.

Zangetsu memeluk Hichigo dengan amat sangat mesra.

Zangetsu masih belum menyadari kedatangan Ichigo, pikirannya masih tertuju pada Hichigo yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa takut pada kemungkinan Hichigo takkan membuka matanya lagi.

"Um... Zangetsu," gumam Hichigo pelan. Zangetsu mengendurkan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Bersyukur karena Hichigo baik-baik saja.

"Paman..." panggil Ichigo begitu rasa kagetnya hilang. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Zangetsu. Pelan namun berhasil membuat Zanpakutou itu membeku di tempat.

"... yang benar saja... tidak mu-- apa mungkin Hichigo dan paman--- ap-ap-"

*.* TIME SKIP! menuju saat Valentine *.*

"Be my Valentine," itulah tulisan yang ada dalam secarik kertas dari Hichigo yang di sertai sebuah coklat yang di bentuk mirip wajah Zangetsu. Semburat warna merah muda terlihat sangat jelas di wajah putih milik Hichigo yang tertunduk.

Zangetsu meraih tangan Hichigo lembut. Hollow itupun reflek memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bersiap akan adanya penolakan dari Zangetsu, namun penolakan itu tak pernah datang.

Zangetsu mengangkan pelan wajah Hichigo yang amat sangat merah, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hichigo. Jarak di antara keduanya hilang.

Menyisakan sebuah kecupan lembut yang membuat mata Hichigo terbelalak sesaat. Hingga akhirnya tertutup. Membalas kuluman dari Zangetsu.

"Aishiteru," ucap keduanya bersamaan saat kuluman itu terpisah. Zangetsu tersenyum lembut, sementara Hichigo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Perlahan dan lembut Zangetsu memeluk tubuh Hichigo yang terbalut hakama putih. Dengan agak ragu Hichigo membalas pelukan itu. Keduanya terus berpelukan, tanpa memperdulikan Ichigo yang datang dengan wajah... memerah.

*.*

"APA!? JADI SETIAP MALAM HICHIGO MENGGUNAKAN TUBUHKU UNTUK MEMBUAT COKLAT!?" teriak Ichigo. Rukia menutup kedua telingannya rapat-rapat.

"Iya... dan coklat itu juga yang selalu masuk ke dalam mulutmu," jawab Rukia lirih. Ichigo sweatdrop. Ingatannya berpindah pada kejadian dimana Hichigo berada dalam pelukan Zangetsu.

"Aku juga ingin mendapat ... Read Morecoklat seperti Zange--" ucapan Ichigo terhenti. Rukia melemparjan sekotak coklat berbentuk chappy. Dan dalam hitungan detik gadis itu menghilang dari balik jendela kamar Ichigo.

Jeruk yang ditinggal hanya bisa termenung. Diambilnya sebuah coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya, "Pahit!"

*.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

Ruise : Abal? Ancur? ember!

Ruina : Tolong Review karena Author sedang nggak niat nulis A\N panjang-panjang


End file.
